1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a playback device that plays encoded video streams, a playback method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology relating to digital versatile discs (DVD) has conventionally been disclosed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-282848).